Face like sunshine
by Thirteen94
Summary: Based on Tumblr prompt: Chloe dealing with a 'high' Beca after she got her wisdom teeth pull out


For the past two weeks, Beca had been trying unsuccessfully to convince Chloe there was nothing wrong with her wisdom teeth, Chloe was having none of it- She saw Beca's winces every time the brunette tried to eat.  
It took another week for the ginger to drag Beca to the dentist, effectively kicking and screaming.  
Chloe sat in the room with a sleeping Beca as the dentist removed the tooth.  
"She'll wake up soon." He stated simply as he pulled off the gloves. "Will you be okay to take care of her?"  
"We'll be fine, thank you." Chloe smiled warmly. As she watched Beca sleep her mind drifted to all of the YouTube videos she had seen of people when they woke up from having teeth removed.  
It didn't take long for the younger girl to wake up. Chloe took the girls hand in her own and watched as Beca opened her eyes and blinked several times.  
"Chloe?" She mumbled.  
"I'm here baby." Chloe squeezed her hand tighter.  
"Cool…" Beca droned. Chloe couldn't help but frown. Beca was acting…surprisingly normal, her thoughts quickly drifted back to the YouTube videos. Where they just exaggerating?  
After bidding goodbye to the dentist Chloe led her girlfriend out to the car. Aside from some shaky walking, everything seemed to be normal.  
Until they reached the car.  
"WHAT IS THAT!?" Beca screamed, flying backwards out of Chloe's grasp.  
"It's a car Beca!"  
"I don't like it!"  
"It's how we got here!" Chloe tried to reassure her girlfriend.  
"IT LOOKS LIKE A METAL PRISON OF DEATH!" Beca screamed.  
"Bec, it's okay. The car won't hurt you…" Chloe opened the door. "Come on, get in." Beca stared at Chloe for a moment, and then turned her attention to the car.  
She turned on her heels and ran.  
"No! Beca get back here!" Chloe sprinted after her. People cleared the way for the small girl sprinting, laughing. They obviously saw this happen a lot.  
"Beca!" Chloe ran faster silently cursing herself for thinking this trip would be straightforward.  
It took several minutes but Chloe eventually caught up to the younger girl who had tried to hide inside a shop, apparently forgetting how glass worked.  
It took several more minutes to drag her back to the car and strap her into the front seat.  
When it appeared that Beca had calmed down a considerable amount Chloe let out a sigh and began to drive.  
"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked.  
"Like I went on a trip to candy kingdom…. There was a yellow dog who could stretch and a princess made of Bubble gum…" Beca spoke absentmindedly.  
"Sounds like fun." Chloe laughed, guessing Beca had had a dream about the cartoon 'Adventure Time'  
"Chloe…" Beca mumbled again. Chloe shot a quick glance to Beca, to find her staring. Without warning Beca launched herself towards Chloe, intent on kissing her. Chloe let out a scream and unwillingly swerved the car into the other side of the road, using an arm to push Beca back and the other to drive them back onto the right side of the road, Chloe thanked god for the lack of traffic.  
She pulled into the closest parking space she could, and turned off the engine.  
"Beca. Don't tackle me when I'm driving. We could have been killed!" She grilled gently. She knew Beca was completely out of it so a grudge couldn't be held.  
"My head hurts." Beca whined. Chloe just chuckled and leant across the seat to hug the girl.  
"It'll wear off soon baby I promised."  
"My mouth feels empty…"  
"Because you had your wisdom teeth out babe." Chloe reminded her.  
"My wisdom teeth?! I'm going to be stupid?!" Beca looked shocked.  
"No baby, you'll always be a genius. It means you don't have to worry about it hurting when you eat." Chloe smiled  
"Oh... Cool." Chloe shook her head and pulled out her cell phone. Pressing speed dial she waited for her friend to answer.  
"Chloe? What's up?" The voice asked.  
"Aubrey, I need your help, Beca is high as a kite and she just nearly killed us both." Chloe stated, she frowned when she heard Aubrey's laughter fill the phone.  
"I'll get fat Amy to drive me to you, I need to see this!" She spoke between laughs. Chloe thanked her and told her where they were. Once she hung up she climbed into the back seat and pulled Beca with her, who at this point had begun to talk about a rainbow unicorn who could fly and a "Hot vampire chick who could play bass" before stating that Chloe was much hotter and could kick the vampires ass any day.  
This was how Aubrey had found the pair ten minutes later.  
"Aubrey, thank you so much." Chloe sighed.  
"It's no problem." Aubrey replied simply as she attached something to the dashboard of the car.  
"What's that…?" Chloe questioned.  
"It's a camera of course. If I'm driving you both back I want to remember high Beca." Aubrey chuckled before turning on the engine of the car.

"CHLOE!" Beca suddenly shot up from her lying position and turned to face the red head, taking Chloe's face in her head and leaning in so close their lips were almost touching.  
"You're like a unicorn with a face of sunshine." She spoke, a serious tone layering her voice.  
"Thank you..." Chloe replied, not sure how to take the statement.  
"AUBREY! I love you, you're like a beautiful mermaid….but without the gills…or the tail…DO YOU HAVE A TAIL?!" Beca tried to peak over the seat at Aubrey's legs.  
"I love you all so much. It makes me so happy." Beca mumbled as she fell back into the seat. Chloe met Aubrey's eye in the mirror. Aubrey was trying not to cry with laughter. Chloe had to admit this was hilarious, but she was more focused on preventing Beca from trying to kill them all.  
"Chloeeeee" Beca whined.  
"What's up baby?" Beca lay over Chloe again.  
"Let's have fabulous rainbow sex! Right here. Right now." Chloe felt her cheeks begin to burn, she seldom got embarrassed but having her high girlfriend proposition sex in the back of a car whilst her best friend drives isn't exactly something on her bucket list.  
"Not right now baby, maybe later." Chloe reassured.  
"You're no fun." Beca pouted.  
"Aw you're too cute." Chloe laughed before pressing a kiss to Beca's lips. Beca took this as an invite and pressed Chloe into the side of the car deepening the kiss.  
"Whoa whoa woah! No make out sessions when I'm driving!" Aubrey yelled. Chloe just chuckled and pushed the brunette back gently.  
"Try and get some sleep." Chloe stated simply.  
"I'm not tired." Beca mumbled as she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder.  
"Are you sure?" Chloe turned to look at Beca, only to find her fast asleep.  
"This was totally worth it." Aubrey stated. "I can't wait for her to see this video." She added as she turned off the camera.  
Chloe just smiled. She couldn't wait for the "fabulous rainbow sex"


End file.
